Sunkrish Bala
|birthplace = Mumbai, India |family = |yearsactive= 2005-present }} Sunkrish Balasubramanian is an Indian actor and voice actor best known for his role as Vikram Singh in the hit crime-comedy-drama series Castle. Biography Bala was born on May 21, 1984, in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India. The names of his parents and why he wanted to become an actor is not known. What is known is that Bala graduated from the Bellarmine College Preparatory in 2002 and from the UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television in 2006. Bala got his first on-screen role in 2005, when he was cast in the short film Cab Driver. Bala got his first major recurring role in 2007, when he was cast as Eric for all 23 episodes of the romantic-comedy sitcom Notes from the Underbelly. Since then, Bala has been cast in TV shows and movies such as Castle, The Walking Dead, SEAL Team, Adam Ruins Everything, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Transistor, Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, Lifeline, Silicon Valley, The Thinning, Hollows Grove, Lie to Me, Code Black, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Bala portrayed a receptionist named Jordan in the Season One episode "Plain Sight". Filmography *Adam Ruins Everything (2018) - Unknown Character (voice) *Dealbreakers (2018) - Jerry *SEAL Team (2018) - Fitzgerald *Lifeline (2017) - Unknown Character *Two Sentence Horror Stories (2017) - Donny Dante *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) - Asav's Insurgents (voice) *Silicon Valley - 3 episodes (2017) - Garrett *Code Black (2017) - Rowan Davies *The Thinning (2016) - Doctor Prakash *Killing Poe (2016) - Ashbir Brathwaite *Chee and T (2016) - Chee *Castle - 10 episodes (2015-2016) - Vikram Singh *You're the Worst - 3 episodes (2015) - Kyle *This Is Why We're Single (2015) - Roman *Scorpion (2015) - Jim Stone *NCIS (2015) - Amir Aziz *Hot in Cleveland (2015) - Anderson *Modern Family (2014) - Daryl *Hollows Grove (2014) - Roger Rafkin *Switched at Birth (2014) - Mr. Z *Transistor (2014) - Royce Brackett (voice) *Phys Ed (2013) - Alan *The Walking Dead - 4 episodes (2013) - Doctor Caleb Subramanian *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) - Oscar Balsam *Austin & Ally (2013) - Roger Dunlap *Body of Proof (2013) - Sanjit Singh *Shameless - 3 episodes (2013) - Andy *Mistresses (2013) - Hamid *The Secret Lives of Wives (2012) - Clay *...Or Die (2012) - Unknown Character *3 Puffs of Gold (2012) - Mick *Awkward. - 4 episodes (2011-2012) - Mr. Mishra *I Just Want My Pants Back - 12 episodes (2011-2012) - Bobby *Big Mike (2011) - Naveen Patel *Friends with Benefits (2011) - Wes *Harry's Law (2011) - Dr. Max Richards *Day One (2010) - Jamil *Another Harvest Moon (2010) - Paul *Notes from the Underbelly - 23 episodes (2007-2010) - Eric *StarStruck (2010) - Doctor Sanjay Lad *Brothers & Sisters (2010) - Lewis *Body Politic (2009) - Zeke *Indian Gangster (2009) - Amit *Albino Farm (2009) - Sanjay *Lie to Me (2009) - Arun Ashraf *Bones (2009) - Buddy Shirazi *Desi Karate Kid (2008) - Jimmy Streets *Get Smart's Bruce and Lloyd Out of Control (2008) - Upside Down Guy *My Name Is Earl - 2 episodes (2005-2007) - Doctor *Barbershop - 4 episodes (2005-2006) - Bashir *Damages (2006) - Unknown Character *Vanished (2006) - Ballistics Tech *Huff (2006) - Student #2 *American Blend (2006) - Brijesh *The Origin of Om (2005) - Arjun *Grey's Anatomy (2005) - Steve Murphy *Will & Grace (2005) - Gerald *Criminal Minds - "Plain Sight" (2005) TV episode - Jordan *CSI: NY (2005) - Alex *Cab Driver (2005) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors